Wonderful Tonight.
by LesbianNoodLe
Summary: A beautiful Moment in time for Haruka and Michiru. Short,sappy,and sweet. Yay! No angst! Please R&R!


Author: *sigh* I love Haruka/michiru fanfics! I also love songfics. Okay being a hopless romantic have it's down side....like having put too much sap and mush into just one fic.It gets very icky.But songfics are what I do best so beware! Bwahahahahahaha!!.....O_o;  
Song is by Eric Clapton. I only changed the lyrics alittle. // = the lyrics.  
  
WONDERFUL TONIGHT.  
  
//It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long green hair.  
And then she asks me,"Do I look alright?"  
And I say,"Yes, you look wonderful tonight."//  
Harukas eyes began to twitch as she read another bill. Michiru IS her lover.Michiru is the most important person in her whole life,but.....She needs to stop spending so much money on clothes!It's a great mystery to Haruka on why the smaller girl needs so much clothes and cosmetics.Michiru can wear anything and still look beautiful.Haruka sighed for the third time that hour and began looking through the bills for her check book.She had long loosened her tie and upper two bottons on her dress shirt she was suppose to wear to the grand ball that evening.Looking up from her mess of paper and pens she came face to face with a cup of steaming coffee.Michiru had finished putting on make-up and the such to come downstairs to see her Haruka finishing up the bills from yesterday.Haruka eyes traveled up from the delicate coffee held hand to a gorgeous face surrounded by slightly wavy green hair.Michiru had on a slender body length blue gown   
held by thin spagetti straps that fitted perfectly to every curve.Michiru blushed and suddenly Haruka realized she was starring.Haruka coughed and quickly took the offered cup of coffee."What do you think?" Michiru whispered as she twirled around to show off  
the gown for this special occasion yesterday.All thoughts of money and bills where thrown out the window as Haruka took in the lovely sea nymph in front of her.She realized by her silence Michiru must have thought she didn't like it by the downcast expression on her face.Haruka stood up and stepped closer catching the smell of strawberries from Michiru's shampoo.The intoxicating smell almost sent Haruka's mind realing.With a gentle motion,Haruka lifted Michiru's face to meet her deep gaze.A gaze full of love held only for her."I love it." Was the simple reply that held thousands of words and sentences. If there had been more time,Haruka would've kissed her angel but Michi had already pulled away reluctantly saying they'll be late.The mayor of the city had invited the two to a grand ball and had requested for Michiru to give a short performance with Haruka accompanying her on the piano.  
//We go to a party and every turns and see,  
this beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks,"Do you feel alright?"  
And I say,"Yes,I feel wonderful tonight."//  
As the couple walked in through the elegant doors,everybody turned around and stared.The two looked so good together.They where meant to be.Haruka felt proud of how good Michiru looked and she had this chance to be seen with this angel.Micharu looked up at Haruka who was practically glowing with energy and the love in her eyes told Michiru that her Haruka was happy to be here with her.Haruka slightly winced when a streak of pang went to her shoulder. Immediately Micharu was looking worried and asking if she was okay. Haruka smiled reassuringly at her beloved.'Nothing can ruin tonight,Michi.' A soft waltz began to play as Haruka gently bowed at Michiru and held out a hand.Haruka's eyes sparkled mysteriously as they held each other close.The two danced as if on clouds.Dark green eyes told sea blue ones how much they care.It was the perfect night as Haruka lead Michiru onto the balcony.They had stopped dancing and only held each other close.Haruka pulled back slightly happy to see that Michi was happy.The wind was gently playing with the sea as Haruka leaned in and gave a sweet and gentle kiss onto Michiru's lips right underneath the sparkling stars overhead and voiced her love she felt with the stars as her witness. Leaning into the gentle touch,Michiru caressed her lovers short blonde hair.This was the one moment in time Michiru was sure she'll remember for the rest of her life.A gentle cough brought them back to this mansion on earth.A slightly blushing conductor stuttered a quick apology for interrupting them but it was their turn to play on stage.  
//I feel wonderful because I see,  
the love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all,  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.//  
Both walked side by side onto the stage as the applause of the audience rang in the background.The crowd became silent as Haruka seated herself at a beautiful black grand piano and Michiru picked up her violin.The two played beautifully together.The soft piano smoothed the silence as the violin sang with the piano in a voice that told a tale of love and trust.No one dared make a noise as the duet played on. The piano and Violin seem to dance around each other showing how much they loved to be together.Haruka didn't take her eyes off of Michiru for one second the whole time she was playing. Michiru had turned slightly and caught her eye.Suddenly to the two of them, no one else was in the room but them. They music they where playing for only each other.In a dream like state the song ended.There was silence for a few seconds and the roar of applause became almost deafening as the crowd applauded, cheered and whistled.Many had tears in the corners of their eyes as they stood,still clapping.Both Haruka and Michiru stood in the center of the stage and gave a small bow then walked off with the mayor shaking their hands and telling them how truly inspiring and moving the performance was.  
//It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her,as I turn out the light,  
I say,"My darling,you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling,you where wonderful tonight."//  
It was the perfect ending to a perfect evening. The night had gone by in a blurr of music,dancing and laughter.Through it all, the only thing Haruka noticed was Michiru.The night had finally ended and Haruka had a headache.It had taken a lot of talking and reassuring that Haruka had given the keys to Michi to drive them home.Haruka didn't even bother standing up and changing into her night clothes.At the sight of their warm and soft bed,Haruka plopped down on it and remained like that only to move over so Michiru,who was already in her night dress,can lay down without falling off the bed. She was too tired so Michiru pulled the covers around them and snuggled closer to the warm body next to hers. Haruka leaned in closer and whispered into Michiru's ear,"I love you." There was silence for a few moments then a soft whisper returned her words."I love you too.Goodnight."Then the lights wen off and surrounded them with darkness.Outside the stars twinkled brightly waiting for a new day to come.  
  
END  
  
  
Is that sap or what?! I've never tried to write something so sweet before!......I think I got a cavity....... -_-;  



End file.
